The Cryptid Protecter
by Willowed Moon
Summary: oneshot-Is zack really Kur? Is he really Meant to destroy the human world? Or is there something we don't know about Kur that could change everything the secret scientist one thought.


The Cryptid Protector

I can't believe it. How could I be Kur? It's impossible, Kur is supposed to be an evil, ruthless ruler of all Cryptid and take over the world! Was he meant to be that? But how was that possible?

Young Zak Saturday thought as he stood on the highest peak of his newly built home. "Am I really meat to be a monster?" he asked to no one as tears threatened to fall from his wavering eyes.

Then from nowhere, a voice as soft as silk and as loving as his own mother's said "Never Zak Saturday, you are never meant to destroy, only protect."

"w-what, who are you, where are you?" Zak stuttered looking around him franticly.

"Call on your powers and I will show you" the voice told him.

He did what he was told and suddenly a huge shield of his Cryptid energy surrounded him and lifted him into the air at least two feet. And then every thing went black, as he opened his eyes he found himself floating in nothing but an empty void of space.

"What is this place?" Zak asked to him self. He wasn't expecting an answer, and was caught off guard when the voice spoke again but from behind this time.

"This place is of no importance, merely a way of coming face to face with you" at that he turned around to see a woman in a long white almost glowing gown and long blond hair that came to rest at her waist, but her face was completely hidden behind a veil the same color as her dress.

"What's going on, and who are you?" Zak asked

"I have many names, but you may call me Tusona, and as for why I have brought you here is simple. I am here to answer the question that has been plaguing your mine for quite some time." Tusona told him knowingly

"Y-you mean I-if I'm actually K-Kur?" he stuttered

She only nodded her head in response. "Well… Am I?" he asked cautiously like he didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes" was all she gave as a respond.

"This cant be happening I can't be a monster!" he shouted, clearly scared.

"Your not Zak, Kur is a being who is ruler of all Cryptids, to watch out for them, to take care of them, and keep peace between one another, and humans."

"What? But that's not what happened in history" Zak countered in aw.

"I know." She said glumly. "But the past Kur's had misused there power and decided to attack and take over the human world." She shook her head in disappointment. "So I had to take away there power and lock them away."

"So that Cryptid that was stuck in the ice in Antarctica was Kur, or was A Kur." Zak asked after a second or two.

"I needed to test you Zak Saturday, to see if you would make the same mistakes as the past Kur's had made, I had to see if you had the strength, the will, and most importantly the love to protect the world of both Cryptids **and** humans.

And you passed, with flying colors"

"So, I'm not supposed to destroy the world… I'm supposed to protect it." He smiled proudly at the conclusion.

Tusona was smiling too, looking down at the new Kur, the new Cryptid protector.

"Tusona?" He asked the entity in front of him franticly. "How will my family and the rest of the secret scientists believe me, I mean I can't just go up to them and tell them about a part of history that's never been proven before. They would think I'm nuts!"

She just smiled and handed Zak a rolled up scroll of old paper. "Give this to them and every thing will work out perfectly."

He simply nodded his head as he inspected the object.

"I wish you nothing but luck, Kur" she said, suddenly right in front of him and kissed him on the forehead.

Again everything went black before he opened his eyes once more and saw that he was still on the roof of his house. The energy shield slowly disintegrating as the memory of every thing that had just happened came back to him in a single rush.

Looking down at his right hand to see a nearly crumpled up roll of paper and at the sight of it he quickly scrambled down the side of the house and ran back to the operations center where his parents, Doyle, and the rest of the secret scientist were gathered and try to figure out what could have possibly made the old relic glow in the Zak's presence.

"Are you sure it glowed because of 'Salt and Pepper" asked Dr. Beeman using his nickname for Zak

Just them the old relic started to glow and hum franticly, right as Zak came speeding into the room.

"Does that answer your question?" Doyle asked to a now wide eyed Dr. Beeman.

"Guys you need to reed this!" Zak said with a sense of urgency and relief.

Everyone looked at one another questionably.

"It's REALLY Important"


End file.
